


blue monday

by xahnadu



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oneshot, Short, Tension, Trust Issues, i use my actual guardian for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xahnadu/pseuds/xahnadu
Summary: They may be partnered now, but that didn’t mean that she was anything more than a tool to him. Something to be used and then thrown away— she had known so when she met him for the first time, before either of them even knew the others’ name.





	blue monday

**Author's Note:**

> LONG TIME NO SEE but im still a softie for drifter  
> anyway, a few notes to keep in mind:  
> -i use my own guardian for this  
> -it is referenced that they have a history together, ill probably write about it in the future  
> -isakrys is an eliksni captain that used to be a member of house of wolves before the uprising, and is a close friend of guinevere

“And that’s how an Eliksni Captain became one of my closest confidants,” Guinevere chuckled. She was leaning against the walls of the Annex, a serrated blade being twirled in between her hands. Her lips were curled in a soft smile as she observed the man across the room.

Laughter rumbled from behind the tumultuous, swirling bank in the back of the spacious room. “You’ve always had some crazy stories.”

The Drifter stepped out from behind the bank, a soiled rag slung over his shoulder and a worn-looking wrench in his right hand. He was missing his usual dark green coat, instead clad in his lighter, verdant gi. Guinevere studied the jade pendant that hung around his neck, the twin snakes glinting in the low lighting of the Annex.

He set down the wrench on a workbench as he made his way across the room. The Drifter turned his cobalt stare, focusing on the idle Hunter. “It seems that you have a penchant for makin’ some… unorthodox friends.” 

Guinevere’s smile was unfaltering. “It seems so. After all, you’re walking proof of it,” she replied. “My charisma knows no bounds.”

The rogue Lightbearer paused a few feet away from her, shifting his weight onto one foot and crossing his arms. His head tilted back slightly, as if he were sizing her up. “Wonder how many other interesting friends you’ve made,” Drifter said, though his statement was more of a suggestion, as if he were asking her to offer up more information. 

Guinevere’s golden gaze narrowed, but her smile remained. “Why do you ask?” She wasn’t new to this, to Drifter. They may be partnered now, but that didn’t mean that she was anything more than a tool to him. Something to be used and then thrown away— she had known so when she met him for the first time, before either of them even knew the others’ names. 

He was old. Set in his ways. Some people didn’t know any language other than violence or furtive glances. 

“This Eliksni friend of yours,” Drifter began, a scheming grin beginning to form at the corners of his mouth, “dontcha think he may be able to get his hands on some tech for me? Or, rather, us.”

“No,” Guinevere snipped. “Isakrys doesn’t like dealing with many Risen, Guardian or not. Especially with a character like you.”

He was undeterred. “Let me talk to him. I’m sure we can cut him a dea—”

The Hunter interrupted him in a flurry of motion, and before the Drifter could react, he felt the cold, unforgiving steel of a Kindled Orchid pressed against the underside of his chin. His hands rose up to either side of his head.

“Let’s get one thing straight,” Guinevere spat, “We may be in this together now, but I’m not your tool. I’m not letting you drag decent people into this that have no business getting involved.” 

The Drifter stared at her with a blank, neutral expression, void of worry or fear. It sparked irritation in Guinevere’s chest.

Her face had lost its warmth, her formerly kind smile twisted into a grim expression of hostility. “Things have changed since we last met. You got the better of me back then, _Dredgen_ , but I’m not above putting a bullet into a Risen anymore. ” 

She watched as his eyebrows rose with surprise. “When’s the last time you were really afraid of dying, Drifter? You’re getting awfully comfortable down here in the Annex with a small army of gullible Red War Guardians running around with their very own Malfeasance in their holsters. I’m not afraid to reacquaint you, given you keep treating me like nothing more than another stepping stone rather than an equal. Given your relationship with your Ghost, I’m not sure she’d really want to bring you back.”

Guinevere stared into his eyes as she clicked the safety off of the hand cannon. “Are we clear?” 

He nodded. “As day, Guinevere.” 

Warm breath washed over his face as her gaze raked down his face and down to his chest, and back up again. Suddenly, she smiled and took a step back, clicking the safety back into place and securing the gun in her holster. “Glad we got that cleared up.”

The Drifter released a sigh and his hands fell down to his sides. His eyes dropped to the floor for a moment and then moved back up to look at Guinevere. “Never seen your face make that expression before,” he smirked, though his voice was mirthless. “I’m almost sorry to see you turn so bitter.” 

Guinevere shrugged and crossed her arms. “Shit happens. You’d know better than anyone else.” 

The Lightbearer was quiet for a moment, and then broke into a grin, slapping a hand onto Guinevere’s shoulder. “Enough of that,” he chuckled, “Let’s go and grab a drink to celebrate our new _understanding_.”  
Guinevere eyed him curiously, quiet for a long moment as she contemplated his sudden offer. What was this man playing at? “Sure thing,” she said, and started for the exit. 

As Guinevere stepped up the stairs, she swore she could feel his gaze burning into her back.


End file.
